


Without thinking

by RaiseYourVoice



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hiro is a little dramatic, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro hingegen fand das offensichtlich weitaus weniger amüsant und verzog die vollen Lippen daraufhin zu einer Schmollschnute, verschränkte zusätzlich auch noch die Arme vor dem Oberkörper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiriert ist diese Story durch Hiros bei Twitter geäußerten Entschluss,  
> dass er nun keine Cola mehr trinken will, weil er sonst wohl zu dick wird.

"Moment mal...du hast das wirklich ernst gemeint??", wollte Teruki etwas fassungslos wissen und sah den kleineren Sänger mit großen Augen ungläubig an, bevor er allerdings nicht anders konnte als in Gelächter auszubrechen. Hiro hingegen fand das offensichtlich weitaus weniger amüsant und verzog die vollen Lippen daraufhin zu einer Schmollschnute, verschränkte zusätzlich auch noch die Arme vor dem Oberkörper. Dass sein bester Freund ihn hier gerade für einen sehr ernsthaften und seiner Meinung nach notwenigen Entschluss auslachte, war dem jungen Frontmann alles andere als sympathisch.

"Natürlich habe ich das ernst gemeint, ich dachte das wäre klar gewesen.", kommentierte Hiroki die Aussage dennoch, klang aber deutlich eingeschnappt und es fehlte nicht allzu viel, dann würde er dem anderen einfach unterm dem Tisch vor das Schienbein treten oder wenigstens -ganz aus versehen- dessen noch halb volles Getränk umstoßen. Allerdings wäre das wohl reichlich kindisch gewesen, auch wenn er ja genau genommen auch noch nicht aus dem Alter heraus war und schließlich erst in nicht ganz einem Jahr volljährig werden würde.

"Ich weiß nicht ob ich das nun niedlich oder dämlich finden soll. So oft oder viel Cola trinkst du doch eigentlich auch nicht, als dass das nun solch einen Unterschied machen würde. Dann solltest du schon eher darauf achten was und wieviel zu in dich hinein schaufelst, wenn du dir Sorgen um deine schlanke Linie machst.", merkte Teru noch immer ein wenig vor sich hin lachend an und konnte noch immer nicht ganz fassen, dass der andere seinen Entschluss tatsächlich ernst gemeint hatte. Also wollte der Sänger ab sofort wirklich keine Cola mehr trinken, weil er meinte er würde davon sonst nur dick werden. Futtern tat dieser jedoch weiterhin eine faszinierende Menge, da würde der Verzicht auf das zuckerhaltige Getränk wohl auch nicht allzu viel ändern. Das sprach der Gitarrist nun aber lieber doch nicht laut aus, da sein vorheriger Kommentar ihm gerade schon einen bösen Blick einbrachte.

"So viel esse ich gar nicht! Außerdem sind das ja hauptsächlich gesunde Sachen, davon nehme ich auch nicht zu.", verteidigte der Kleinere sich auch direkt, machte dabei eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und verschränkte den Arm danach sofort wieder mit dem anderen. Sein bester Freund runzelte auf die Aussage hin skeptisch die Stirn und war offensichtlich alles andere als überzeugt. Das teilte er dem Frontmann auch sogleich mit.

"Zuerst: doch, du futterst sogar ziemlich viel. Ich frage mich manchmal wirklich wo du das immer alles lässt. Zu dem anderen Punkt...'gesund' und 'nicht zunehmen' ist nicht unbedingt immer dasselbe. Aber tu was du nicht lassen kannst.", lenkte der etwas Größere schließlich ein, da der Blick seines Kumpels sich immer mehr verfinsterte und er eigentlich nicht vorhatte sich nun komplett unbeliebt bei diesem zu machen. Stattdessen trank Teru lieber noch einen Schluck von seinem Matcha Latte und musste sich verkneifen den anderen an der Stelle darauf hin zu weisen, dass die Getränke bei Starbucks ja auch nicht gerade für die schlanke Linie geeignet waren. Hätte er das laut geäußert, wäre ihm wohl auch der Becher des Sängers an den Kopf geflogen.

"Musst du mir eigentlich alles schlecht reden? Lass mir doch meine Entscheidung und ich sehe dann ja selbst wohin es mich führt, ist doch nicht deine Sache.", maulte der Frontmann und war nun anscheinend wirklich etwas beleidigt, da er das Gespräch seiner Tonlage nach zu urteilen hiermit wohl als beendet erklärte und danach widmete Hiro sich auch konsequent schweigend seinem Getränk. Der Gitarrist war schon versucht die Unterhaltung wieder aufzunehmen, aber sicherlich war es gerade weiser dies zu unterlasse und somit verfiel er ebenfalls in Schweigen, beobachtete den anderen aber hin und wieder aus dem Augenwinkel und unterdrückte hin und wieder ein Seufzen. Eigentlich hatte er den Kleineren gar nicht so sehr ärgern wollen, dass dieser anfing zu schmollen, aber offenbar hatte er genau das mal wieder geschafft und nun musste er sich überlegen wie er das wieder in Ordnung brachte. Zwar war es nicht allzu schwer Hiro wieder gutmütig zu stimmen, aber trotzdem wurmte es Teruki immer ziemlich, wenn dieser ihn so offensichtlich ignorierte und er wie Luft behandelt wurde. Das kam zwar auch nicht allzu oft vor, aber wenn doch, dann war es ihm auch sehr unsympathisch.  
 

Wirklich lange zog der Sänger dieses nicht-beachten normalerweise nie durch, aber heute schien er wirklich auf stur zu schalten und selbst nachdem sie bezahlt hatten und gegangen waren, schenkte dieser seinem besten Freund keinerlei Beachtung. Da musste der Größere sich dann wirklich einen genervten Kommentar verkneifen, weil er das so langsam wirklich nicht mehr lustig fand.

"Und wie lange gedenkst du mich noch zu ignorieren, nur wegen einem kleinen Scherz?", wollte Teru schließlich wissen, als es ihm zu blöde wurde und bekam aber lediglich ein Schulterzucken zur Antwort, was ihn aufseufzen ließ. Manchmal konnte der Sänger echt ein wenig zickig sein. Diesem deswegen hinterher zu laufen und um Vergebung zu betteln hatte der Gitarrist allerdings auch nicht vor. Dieses Spielchen konnte er genauso gut spielen.

"Okay, dann hat sich der Tag wohl erledigt. Kannst dich ja bei mir melden, wenn du dich wieder eingekriegt hast.", erklärte der Größere dieses Treffen damit einfach als beendet und wandte sich um, ging in die Richtung wo sich seine Wohnung befand und konnte sich schon denken, dass ihm nun gerade ein verwirrter Blick folgte. Das war Teruki nun aber auch herzlich egal, immerhin hatte sein Kumpel mit dem Mist angefangen und wenn er ehrlich war konnte der Gitarrist es überhaupt nicht ausstehen von diesem die kalte Schulter gezeigt zu bekommen. Erst recht wegen so einer Lappalie.

Allzu weit hatte er es auch von hieraus nicht bis zu seiner kleinen Wohnung in einem recht großen Mehrfamilienhaus und wenig später betrat er besagtes Haus auch schon durch die offen stehende Eingangstür. Irgendeine Nachbarin war offenbar gerade dabei im Treppenhaus zu wischen und hatte deswegen einfach mal die Tür offen gelassen, aber ignorierte Teruki gerade einfach mal und latschte dennoch mit den Straßenschuhen über die noch feuchten Treppenstufen. Der Gitarrist hatte nämlich keine Lust nur für zwei Stockwerke nun auf den Fahrstuhl zu warten, nur weil irgendeine Hausfrau Langeweile hatte und meinte hier wischen zu müssen. Gerade als er vor seiner Wohnungstür angekommen war und den Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche zog, wurde sein Name von unten aus dem Erdgeschoss gerufen und natürlich war ihm sofort klar wer das war. Da hatte ein gewisser Sänger scheinbar doch begriffen, dass sein Verhalten dämlich war und schien Teru direkt mal gefolgt zu sein. Wenn auch mit etwas Verzögerung. Dennoch schloss der Gitarrist unbeirrt seine Wohnungstür auf, streifte sich die Schuhe ab nachdem er eingetreten war und schlurfte anschließend weiter in die Küche, hatte die Tür allerdings nicht wieder hinter sich geschlossen. Während der junge Gitarrist sich ein Glas Wasser eingoss und direkt mal noch ein weiteres, hörte er schon die Schritte des Kleineren und wie die Wohnungstür zuklappte.

"Bist du jetzt sauer auf mich?", kam nach einem Moment der Stille schließlich die vorsichtige Frage von der Küchentür und Teruki drehte sich mit gehobener Augenbraue zu seinem besten Freund um, bevor er erst mal für sie beide die Gläser auf den Tisch stellte.

"Wenn dem so wäre, hätte ich die Tür hinter mir zu gemacht. Ich stelle mich deswegen sicherlich nicht so an, aber es war mir halt zu blöde die ganze Zeit ignoriert zu werden. Dafür haben wir uns meines Wissens nicht getroffen.", erwiderte der Gitarrist mit einem angedeuteten Schulterzucken und ließ sich auf den einen Stuhl sinken, trank einen Schluck von seinem Glas und bedeutete seinem Freund gleichzeitig mit der freien Hand, dass dieser auch Platz nehmen sollte. Hiroki seufzte kaum hörbar und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, ließ sich dann auf den Stuhl neben dem Größeren sinken.

"Ich weiß, mein Verhalten war dumm, aber...deine Kommentare waren auch nicht gerade nett.", äußerte der Frontmann zu seiner Verteidigung und seine Stimme nahm einen fast trotzigen Ton an, weswegen der andere ihm auch einen beinahe warnenden Blick zuwarf. Sollte der Kleinere gleich wieder das Schmollen anfangen, dann würde er sich das mit dem sauer sein doch noch mal überlegen. 

"Und du weißt ganz genau, dass ich dich mit dem Gerede bloß aufziehen wollte und das nicht ernst gemeint habe.", gab Teru zurück und wusste wirklich nicht, wo genau darin auf einmal so ein Problem bestand. Immerhin führten sie andauernd solche Quatsch-Gespräche und sonst reagierte der andere da auch nicht so heftig drauf. Da musste ja schon etwas mehr dahinter stecken.

"Natürlich weiß ich das...Es ist nur...die anderen haben sich deswegen auch schon über mich lustig gemacht und ich war mir eigentlich sicher, dass wenigstens du das nicht machen würdest. Gerade von dir wollte ich sowas nich hören...", gab Hiroki auf einmal fast kleinlaut zu und senkte den Blick dabei etwas, während seine Fingern mit dem Saum von seinem Shirt herumspielten. Der Gitarrist stellte sein Glas zur Seite, welches er noch in der Hand gehabt hatte, und stützte sich mit den Unterarmen auf der Tischplatte ab, um sich so ein wenig zu seinem besten Freund beugen zu können. Mit leicht geneigtem Kopf gelang es ihm sogar einen kleinen Blick auf das Gesicht des anderen zu erhaschen.

"Tut mir leid, ich habe ja nicht geahnt, dass du mit dem Thema so empfindlich bist. Ich mache sowas nicht nochmal, versprochen.", machte Teru ein indirektes Friedensangebot und als der Sänger den Blick auf ihn richtete, lächelte er diesen versöhnlich an. Es war wirklich nicht seine Absicht gewesen den anderen mit seinen Kommentaren zu verletzen und das Ignorieren würde er diesem ohnehin nicht nachtragen, also war die Sache für den Gitarristen so gesehen auch schon wieder vergessen und in Ordnung. Für Hiro aber offenbar noch nicht so ganz, denn dieser hatte noch immer einen eher betretenen Gesichtsausdruck und schien zu zögern, bevor er das Gespräch wieder aufnahm.

"Es liegt ja gar nicht mal am Thema. Vielmehr...Ach, ich weiß auch nicht wie ich dir das jetzt sagen soll..." Der letzte Satz ging vielmehr in einem Murmeln unter und es machte ganz den Anschein, als ob der Kleinere gar nicht vorgehabt hatte das Thema anzuschneiden, das er nun so vollkommen vage angefangen hatte. Natürlich war sein bester Freund direkt hellhörig geworden und da der Sänger den Kopf noch mehr gesenkt hatte, lehnte er sich deswegen noch etwas mehr vor. Dadurch hatte Teruki die Arme nun auf dem Tisch verschränkt und das Kinn auf diesen abgestützt, um dem anderen noch etwas ins Gesicht schauen zu können.

"Wie du mir was sagen sollst? Wenn du schon so anfängst, dann musst du jetzt auch mit der Sprache rausrücken. Oder hast du etwa Geheimnisse vor mir??", hakte der Größere ein wenig neckend nach, hatte aber nicht erwartet, dass der Frontmann daraufhin ertappt die Schultern sinken lassen würde und nun fing er doch an sich Gedanken zu machen, was nur auf einmal mit dem Kleineren los war. So hatte er Hiro definitiv noch nie gesehen und auch wenn dieser in letzter Zeit vielleicht häufiger mal nachdenklich gewesen war, so hatte er in dieses Verhalten eigentlich keinen tieferen Sinn interpretiert.

"Ich habe keine Geheimnisse. Ich habe dir nur nicht immer alles erzählt und das aus gutem Grund...", murmelte der Frontmann mit etwas niedergeschlagener Tonlage und seufzte dann. Kurz wagte er es den Blick zu heben, sah direkt die verwirrten tiefbraunen Augen seines Freundes, der sich  mit dem Oberkörper halb auf dem Tisch liegend fast direkt vor ihm befand und schaute dann auch schnell wieder weg.

"Was soll das denn heißen? Bin ich neuerdings eine Tratschtante und plaudere alles aus? Ich heiße doch nicht Sho. Wir sind beste Freunde, mit wem willst du denn sonst über deine dunkelsten und peinlichsten Geheimnisse reden, wenn nicht mit mir?" Der anfänglich beleidigte Tonfall wandelte sich bei der letzten Frage wieder zu einem eher scherzhaften und der Gitarrist hob nun eine Hand, um zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger eine Haarsträhne von  Pony einzufangen und sachte daran zu ziehen. Es störte Teruki doch ziemlich gewaltig, dass der Kleinere nicht mit ihm darüber sprechen wollte, aber trotzdem machte er daraus nun kein bierernstes Gespräch oder Verhör, weil er genau wusste dass der andere dann nur komplett dicht machen würde. Er kannte den Sänger schon lange genug, um das zu wissen.

"Bist du nicht und darum geht es auch gar nicht. Aber wie macht man als Junge bitte einem anderen Jungen klar, dass man...dass man sich..." Hiroki brach den hilflosen Versuch eine Frage zu stellen ab und schüttelte den Kopf, wodurch er die Haarsträhne wieder von dem spielerischen Griff des Größeren befreite. Wirklich schlauer wurde der Gitarrist durch dieses Gestammel jedoch auch nicht, obwohl sich langsam eine Vermutung bei ihm einschlich und seine Mundwinkel zogen sich zum Ansatz eines Lächelns nach oben.

"Lass mich raten was du fragen wolltest: 'Wie macht man als Hiroki bitte seinem besten Freund Teruki klar, dass er ihn seit geraumer Zeit durch eine rosarote Brille sieht?'. Sollte es in die Richtung gehen. Wenn ja, dann wäre meine Antwort ganz einfach: 'Wie wäre es, wenn du es einfach mal frei heraus versuchst und etwas weniger Angst vor der Reaktion hast? Vielleicht bist du damit ja nicht alleine.'. Sollte deine Frage allerdings eine andere gewesen sein, dann vergiss bitte einfach wieder was ich gerade gesagt habe." Auch wenn der Gitarrist weiterhin versuchte scherzhaft zu klingen und das alles ein wenig ins Lächerliche zu ziehen, so langsam tat er das jedoch um die eigene aufsteigende Nervosität zu unterdrücken. Immerhin hatte er seinem besten Freund gerade ein indirektes Geständnis an den Kopf geworfen und das nur in der naiven Vermutung, dass dieser dasselbe für ihn empfand. Hiro jedenfalls hob bei diesen Worten fast ruckartig den Kopf und starrte den anderen Jungen mit großen ungläubigen Augen an, während seine Wangen sich jedoch verräterisch  in einem dunklen Rot färbten.

"S-soll dass heißen, dass du...ernsthaft...", stammelte der Frontmann plötzlich ziemlich nervös und Teru musste sich ein anüsiertes Grinsen verkneifen. So verlegen hatte er seinen besten Freund auch noch nie erlebt, aber er musste sagen, diese neue Seite an dem Kleineren hatte etwas unglaublich niedliches.

"Hey, ich weiß ja dass ich umwerfen bin, aber du musst bei meinem Anblick nicht sofort vergessen wie man spricht. Oder hast du etwas einen Knoten in den Zunge, da fiele mir sicherlich eine hilfreiche Methode ein das zu beheben.", bot Teruki mit einem schelmischen Grinsen an und richtete sich beim Sprechen auf, sodass sein Gesicht sich auf einmal nur noch wenige Zentimeter vor dem des Kleineren befand und sie den Atem des jeweils anderen auf dem Gesicht spüren konnten. Der Frontmann war von dieser Aktion allerdings so überrumpelt, dass er aus Reflex erst mal versuchte zurück zu weichen und da er ein wenig seitlich auf seinem Stuhl saß, rutschte er versehentlich direkt mal von diesem herunter und landete mit dem Hintern voran ziemlich unelegant auf dem Küchenfußboden. Der Gitarrist hatte gar nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt darauf zu reagieren und sah seinen Freund erst mal erschrocken an, bevor er allerdings unweigerlich in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

"Das 'umwerfend' solltest du doch nicht gleich wörtlich nehmen.", brachte Teru irgendwie heraus und konnte gar nicht aufhören zu lachen, während die fein geschwungenen Lippen des anderen sich zu einer Schmollschnute verzogen. Der Gitarrist hatte jedoch nicht daran gedacht, dass er selbst auch gerade gefährlich nah mit dem Hintern an der Kante der Sitzfläche saß und ein  gezielter Tritt von Hiro gegen den Stuhl beförderte ihn somit auch sehr schnell auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Ebenso wie auf den Boden der Küche.

"Autsch...War das ein Attentat oder was?", jammerte Teruki leise und rieb sich die Seite von Kopf, mit der er es irgendwie fertig gebracht hatte gegen des Tischbein zu stoßen das war doch ein wenig schmerzhaft gewesen. Der Sänger verkniff sich ein patziges 'selbst Schuld' und krabbelte stattdessen zu seinem besten Freund. Er hob eine Hand und schob sie sachte in die langen dunklen Haare des Größeren, fuhr vorsichtig mit den Fingerkuppen über die angeschlagene Stelle.

"Du wirst es sicherlich überleben. Keine Platzwunde da und wahrscheinlich gibt das nicht mal eine Beule bei deinem Betonschädel.", scherzte der Frontmann mit einem kleinen Grinsen und dann wurde ihm erst bewusst, dass er mit den Fingern gerade auch die Hand des anderen berührte, mit der dieser sich auch noch an den Kopf fasste. Bevor er den Arm aber sinken lassen konnte, hatten die schlanken Finger des Gitarristen sich schon mit seinen verhakt, nachdem sie diese aus dessen Haaren gelöst hatten.

"Das ist aber nicht sehr einfühlsam...", kritisierte sein Freund mit aufgesetzt leidender Miene und verzog betroffen die Mundwinkel, was Hiro unweigerlich zum Schmunzeln brachte. Er fragte sich manchmal wirklich, wieso er solch einen Deppen zum besten Freund hatte und wieso er sich auch noch ausgerechnet in so einen hatte verlieben können, aber wenn er ehrlich war...Momente wie dieser hatten wohl einen verdammt großen Teil dazu beigetragen.  
 


End file.
